In The Middle
by SageEmpress
Summary: Sometimes, discovery of a new mutant powers can be trouble and maybe even disastrous and bring a whole new set problems. [-Bleach/X-men Evolution/Fantastic Four-]
1. Chapter 1

In the Middle BY SageEmpress

(A Bleach/X-MEN Evolution/Fantastic Four Crossover Over)

* * *

Chapter 1: End of a Small Sanctuary

_**Beginning of Summer.**_

Westchester, New York.

Wednesday Night, 10:23 P.M.

Xavier's School for Higher Learning.

As Cerebro does its daily sweep through the area on a worldwide scale. Two new mutant signals were picked up by Cerebra on the Asian Continent particularity both in Karakura Town, Japan. The metallic doors slides opens as Professor Charles Xavier otherwise known as Professor X wheeled in to the spherical room that Cerebra was kept and built in then a few other people followed behind him to see who Cerebro detected this time.

Charles who went up to the Cerebro's computer console and pulled the two profiles: "Let's see who we have here.

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Age: 16.

Currently residing in Karakura Town, Japan and attending Karakura High School.

Father: Isshin Kurosaki, Mother: Masaki Kurosaki (deceased) and Younger twin Sisters: Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki.

Charles brings up the other profile. Then continues talking:

Name: Orihime Inoue

Age: 16.

Currently residing in Karakura, Japan- also, attends Karakura High School with Ichigo Kurosaki. Does not live with mother nor father- receives financial support from relatives.

Brother: Sora Inoue (deceased)," read Xavier out loud.

"Real friendly looking ain't he?" Logan said sarcastically looking at Ichigo's scowling face.

"Um. He's kinda cute." said Katherine or Kitty as she liked to be called and tooking a closer look at Ichigo's profile picture. Then said, "And – is that his real hair color or is that dyed? "

"Really, Kitty...?" asked Christian Nightingale, who didn't think that this guy was all that good looking in her opinion. Christian Nightingale is a girl with fair skin and has dark ocean blue eyes who stands at five foot eight with medium length dark chestnut colored hair tied up in a ponytail. Then, she took a look at the girl profile picture and thought to herself, _'The girl seems like a nice person.'_

"Um, Katzchen, that is his real hair color," responded Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler with his dark tail swaying back and forth.

Logan asked, "So when are we leaving?"

"Thursday afternoon. Its going to be a long flight and Logan since your fluent in Japanese your coming along," answered Charles.

"Hey! Can we come along?" asked Christian excitedly. Kitty looked to the professor as if her eyes were asking, 'Please, Professor, Please! Take us with you!'

"I suppose there's no harm in you three coming along," Xavier said.

The three teenagers turned to begin walking out of the room and headed towards their bedrooms to packs and get ready for tomorrow when Xavier called Logan over just about when he was almost out the door.

"Yea, Chuck?" replied Logan .

"Also, in Karakura town, I want everyone to be careful," said Charles, pulling up some various new articles in Japanese, "I don't know what's going on over there, but the city, itself- has some strange energy signature of its own."

"Are you sure that's not another mutant signal you picked up," questioned Logan.

"Yes, I'm sure its not. It's been faintly picked up by Cerebro before but not as strong as a mutant signature," Pause, "It's like that town is a hotspot or something" said Xavier.

"Do we know what this 'something' is," questioned Logan. Xavier shook his head 'no' as he turned around to face Logan.

"But after doing a bit of research and looking at some news articles about the city there have been various and unexplained explosions and deaths. And some people reported a strange, ghostly wailing sound."

Both men were silent, thinking of who or what could this mean when Logan broke the silence saying, "Got it, Chuck," as he headed back up seeing no use thinking about it for the moment.

* * *

**Karakura Town, Japan**

Thursday, 9:23 am.

Gakuenchou District, Karakura High School.

A young teenager with ridiculously bright colored orange hair was sitting in the last row fourth seat towards the windows and right behind him was Rukia Kuchiki, a petite shinigami with black hair and purple eyes. Ichigo who was barely paying attention to the teacher and looking out the window with a dazed expression as if he was bored in general. Orihime, who, at the moment was paying full attention to the teacher going over last night's trigonometry problems when she turned her head in Ichigo's direction to sneak a glance at him. She shook her head to Ichigo- the boy she liked since forever and turned her full attention back to the teacher writing her notes as she goes. Ichigo, of course, did not notice Orihime's blush as she turned away.

Ichigo, who's gaze currently lies outside was thinking about his constant battle with his inner hollow in his mind's landscape and the recent appearance of these 'arrancars' as they describe themselves. Then, he closed his eyes and a thought of home popped into Ichigo's head. Then Suddenly in a sudden shift of the air- Ichigo opened his eyes and he was home.

He panicked.

Then he immediately noticed that he was home and as he looked around thinking on how exactly he got here. Suddenly he remembered that he had a test later today- one that could not to miss nor fail considering his grades. Ichigo quickly began to run back to his high school hoping that his friends and classmates nor his teacher notice that he was suddenly gone- but that was highly unlikely and then he suddenly appeared inside the school's halls.

Luck was with Ichigo today, in fact when Ichigo finally got back to his class he quickly peeked through the window on the back door and his teacher didn't notice that he left his seat. He opened the door to the classroom and walked back to his seat. As soon as Ichigo stepped through the door his teacher turned around and looked at him sternly. The teacher asked looking above the rim of his glasses, "why are you out of your seat, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo lied in saying, "I-I went to the bathroom."

The teacher stayed quiet for a half second until he said, "Okay. But next time just ask to if you want to go," Then he turned his attention back his review for next week's final. Then ichigo walked back to his seat in silence. Rukia leaned forward to Ichigo and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Since when did you get up to go," Rukia asked skeptically.

"About a couple of minutes of ago, why?" Ichigo answered back.

"Because I-" Rukia stopped in mid sentence as the teacher was facing towards the class.

Rukia shook it off and put her question that she had for him and put it on the backburner and she said, "Um... Nevermind. I'll tell ya at lunch time."

"Right,"said Ichigo as he turned back forward in his seat.

_What the hell just happened back ther_e?

Minutes then hours passed by. Then suddenly with a sudden loud ring-it is lunchtime.

* * *

**Karakura High School**

**Roof top.**

12:05 pm.

Ichigo and his friends sat down on the school's roof to eating lunch and this spot is their usual hang out spot besides meeting up after-school.

Rukia spoke up first, "So, Ichigo what was with earlier? I didn't sense any shift in your spiritual pressure."

"But since when did you got up?" asked Uryu Ishida, a young man with black hair, blue eyes and wears glasses- He is also apart of the Quincy Clan that the shinigami's almost wiped out.

Ichigo stayed silent for the time being if complaining on how to tell it. So decided on tell them plain and simple, "One minute, I was in class and the next I was suddenly at home."

Orihime, a girl with fiery hair like the sun and steel amber grey eyes, who was eating with them suggested, "Maybe, you got a new shinigami ability?"

"Maybe," Uryu began then, he said in deep thought, "I don't think it's apart of your spiritual abilities."

Then, the bell suddenly rung for class.

**Later that same day **

around 7:30pm

Friday, after school ended

Urahara's Shop in Gakenchou District.

Beep. Beeep. Beeeep.

Ichigo asked, "A hollow? How many?"

Rukia looked on her soul phone and started counting the dots on the screen, "... ...Four hollows! Two in the park and the other two is-" Pause, "Is near the Matsukura Hospital Ruins."

Ichigo quickly changed to his shinigami form and ran out the shop like a bolt of lightning after the hollow.

Rukia, who followed him slightly behind him.

* * *

**Tsubakidai District**

9:49pm

Ichigo jumped off one the rooftops near the Matsukura Ruins and walked forward a bit looking for the two hollows. He saw both hollows cornering two plus souls- one to the left and another to the right. Rukia, who just landed saw the same thing that Ichigo did.

The hollow to the left turned around away from the plus soul and faced Ichigo Kurosaki as he was approaching him with his huge zanpakuto which he calls: Zangetsu. " I thought I smelled something funny," the hollow said trying to get to rile him up- which worked.

The hollow in question was a tall gecko-like with some features of an armadillo, white substance on the underside of his tail as well as his arms, neck and part of his back - which looked pretty sturdy. The hollow's hollow hole is in his stomach area. The hollow stepped forward and smile giddily then licked his lips,** "Ohh! Now you look like a decent meal."**

Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura Town's very own substitute shinigami, got into his sword stance. The hollow crouched down into a fighting stance with claws blared and glistened in the moonlight. Ichigo rushed in first hopping to get the first attack but such was not the case- unfortunately. The blocked Ichigo's attack and then kicked him back a good several feet. Then, the hollow leaned back then forward into a ball shape then started to roll forward at high speed toward Ichigo who was starting to get back up at the moment- Not expecting the hollow strong kick. (Very similar to Sonic's Dash attack-owned by **Sega**.)

Ichigo quickly got up and rushes at the gecko hollow, who jumped out of the way. Ichigo turned around suddenly teleported behind the hollow and nicked it on its shoulder. The gecko like hollow sliced at Ichigo and Ichigo blocked that blow and try to slice his back open repeatedly but no dice. Then suddenly, Ichigo disappeared in front of the hollow leaving a misty residue then he reappeared directly behind the hollow. _'This is happening again?'_

**"What the-?" **questioned the surprised hollow.

The hollow turned around a turn just in time to see the shinigami boy about to strike him down when gecko used his tail to knock him him over when Ichigo teleported again but on to a nearby rooftop. The ground under Ichigo's feet started to rumble and he lost his footing from trying to keep balance Then Ichigo looked down from the rooftop to see what was making all the shaking as he saw the gecko like hollow in that ball form rushing at him a high speeds up the building.

"Getsuga! Tensh-" Ichigo stopped his attack in mid way as his face turned into pure confusion as the hollow came up the wall. _What the-_

Hollow connect with Ichigo's chin as he was coming up. Ichigo, of course, went flying up in the air. As he was landing onto the edge of the hard concrete rooftop he looked down at the child's soul as the hollow was back down there about to eat the child whole when he once again teleported right to the child then again a little ways back as he leaned on his sword for balance as Ichigo reappeared again.

Rukia kuchiki quickly kill the hollow that she was up against then quickly shunpo to the child soul and performed a konso the boy.  
The gecko like hollow growled then said in an annoyed tone of voice, **"-and there's goes my dinner."**

The holow charges up a cero in its mouth than ran straight for Ichigo as he charged up his infamous: Getsuga Tensho.

Ichio released his Getsuga Tensho but as he released it one again he teleported but this time he landed on top of Rukia. Rukia blushed and tried to pushed Ichigo off. But couldn't because he was too tall and a bit heavy for her to lift. About a minute later Ichigo came to and got up but by doing so he accidentally put a hand on her chest. Rukia, who blushed even deeper: rammed her knee into his middle and then into his face successfully knocked him out.

* * *

**At JFK airport**

7:39 am

Friday

"Sir. If you have any other metal objects I would like you to take it off." Said the female security guard at the metal detector.

"Look lady- I don't have any other metal things on me." Argued Logan knowing full well what was the problem: his adamantium coated Bones.

He sighed in irritation. Directly behind him, a long line formed on what takes 2 to 3 minutes at the least if your lucky enough. But for mutant who's power is related to metal not so good. Then, Wolverine suggested, "Lady. Maybe the detector is busted or something. "

Hoping the lady would the bait and tell him to go on through and finished up with him and keep this line going because it was getting pretty long. And people were start to complain. So, the lady decided to check the detector again and scan him again. But the thing kept on going off and got a spare handle metal detector. This time the detector's loud beeping was delayed so she decided let him go on through. When he was finally through the checkpoint Logan said, "Finally! That's done! Chuck, next time we're taking the x-jet."

* * *

**At the Inoue residence**

Yesterday Late Evening, Flashback Orihime's POV

10:45pm

Running water. A glimpse of flaming honey colored hair that shined like the sun.

Orihime Inoue, a girl with hair fiery as the sun put one hand through her hair as rinse the soap studs out of her hair as she reflected today events...

_**Earlier In Karakura Park at 7:33pm**_

_Orihme walked from her part time job at a small bakery to her small apartment to start her homework. When she sensed a hollow' presence nearby, this hollow in particular this one had a large spider-like with two heads on it. Its forearms were like preying mantis arms- sharp as a blade. The hollow stopped chewing on its prey and turned back to look what was behind it. The hollow sniffed the air and turned towards Orihime and charged at her._

_She activated her Shun Shun Rikka and was about to attack when suddenly the hollow was gone. Unknown to her, the hollow jumped in the air then split in two. Then landed in behind her and front of her. She started to get scared because now its not just one but two hollows now._

_It said, **"Ya scared girly."**_

_Orhime stayed silent. Then it continued, **"Good. I like 'em when they're scared."**_

_Orihime bolted and ran. As she ran from the two hollows she attacked and said, "Koten Kesshun: I reject!" _

_A beam of light shot out at the first hollow at her and nicked it in its right shoulder and slowed it down a bit. The second hollow spat out a acid like substance at Orihime and it landed on her right lower leg burning her quite a bit then suddenly cooling off. The hollow who now is rushing at full speed- slashed at Orihime. And Orihime, who dodged out of the way- now found out that she could move her leg. 'It hurts to move my leg!'_

_The hollow came at her again at almost full speed- spiting that acid at her again but she summoned her shield just in time to block it. The hollow started multiplying itself so now instead of one- now there's four of them surrounding her on all four sides. The hollows raised their arms at the same time. Orihime attacked again and one of the hollows scattered like glass. 'Their illusions?! Then who's the real one?' _

_By this time the spider-hollow replaced that copy which raised its arm and then they all attacked her at once. Orihime, at this point panicked and thought that there was some kind of flicker of hope or light. The hollow's blades closed in on her. She called out "Santen Kesshun: I Reject!"_

_The blade arm of the spider-hollows reflected off the shield then Orihime's new ability came out once again when the hollows attacked again and this time they disappeared in a puff of smoke as the light from her own body died down quite a bit. The real hollow who was still trying to get his vision back since he was blinded by the light._

_Orihime took a deep breath and called out, "Tsubaki... Zanten Kesshun: I Reject!"_

_Tsubaki, one of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka zoomed forward at the hollow and rejected it as it too disintegrated._

_**End of Flashback.**_

_'What exactly happened back there with all that light?' _she thought as she came out her shower. Then she went to her bed thinking in the morning I'll head to Urahara's shop and ask him what he thinks of this.

* * *

**Sage_Notes**: Some of the Information on Ichigo and Orihime's ages are probably wrong- if so I made them a year older and if not, then that's good too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Around Town

* * *

**Karakura Town Train Station**

Saturday, 2:55 am

As the crew got off from the arriving train with their luggage, the group paused for a moment to stretch after the long flight and ride. The group especially the younger ones was tired not from traveling as much but it did account towards it but from jet-lag. The Xavier's crew walked down the walkway from the platform coming from Tokyo International Airport then Christian asked the Professor, "Uh- professor...? Do we know what kind of powers do these new mutants have?"

Charles answer was about to her when Logan answered tiredly, "No, Ghost- You know that ***Yawn!* **Cerebro only detects mutants who used their powers or recently discovered their powers."

"Sorry, I was just-" Christian replied.

"It's alright Chris, I asked that same question too when I came here," Katherine or Kitty interjected.

The group walked in an awkward silence with either headphones blaring various music or looking around as they walked to the hotel.

By the time they got there, which was give or take about forty-five minutes later excluding checking into the hotel about five minutes later. By the time they got to to their rooms they were deadbeat tired and their internal clocks* were all out of whack even for Christian and Kurt, the Institute's resident night owls.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Saturday, 10:30 am

Charles Xavier and Logan where the first ones up among the group and they got dressed. Logan called up room service. A few minutes later, Christian and Kitty got up and finally Kurt did- with loud yawn and a good stretch. After the group got dressed, they came out of their hotel rooms and locked the doors behind them.

"Ok! So do we know where they live?" asked Kitty.

Christian replied, "Kitty, You know its something called asking for directions-"

"Or using a GPS," replied Kitty who cut her off and took out her phone as used it as a GPS.

"Or that too" said Christian agreeing with her.

On route to the Kurosaki residence, with music blaring through her headphones- Christian was not entirely paying attention to where she's going to and not to mention she was a little bit ahead of the group- she collided with a teenager with long orange hair. With her ipod on the ground and headphones now down on her shoulders. Upon getting up the young girl with hair like the sun quickly exclaimed in Japanese," Oh! I am so so sorry! I did not mean to bump into you like that!"

She pause for a quick breather then asked," Are you okay?"

Christian got up and said in English, "No... No. It's okay. I really wasn't paying attention either."

"Once again, I'm sooo sorry! I'm Inoue Orihime!" The young curvaceous woman introduced herself in English.

Christian looked at her in a small disbelief that she actually bumped into Orihime- quite literally- was one of the two mutants that they were going to help out with their own powers. Orihime was about to leave when Christian asked, "Um. Excuse me but I was wondering to you know how to get to-"She paused to think on how to pronounce the other guy's last name first and then first name second properly (Since they are in Japan). Then she continued, "Kurosaki Ichigo...?" Hoping that she got it right.

"Kurosaki-kun...? Yep! I know where he lives! Follow me!"

"Thank you, Orihime," replied Kitty as they walked to the Kurosaki residence.

Kurt asked, "We're sorry if your going out of your way to show us where he lives."

"Nope. It's okay! I was heading to Kurosaki-kun house anyways," Orihime replied shyly with a very small smile on her face as she let the group.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Residence**

11:54 pm

**_Ding-Dong._**

The doorbell rang.

As Ichigo Kurosaki was cleaning up the dishes that he and Rukia used, the door bell rang several times. Stopping from what he was doing he wiped his hands off and headed to the door. Upon getting there he tripping over something he spilled earlier (water most likely) to get to the door. Rukia came down the stairs at the same moment as he fell to get the door.

She opened the door to find that the guests were not only Orihime, who looked like she was glowing, but also five others at the door weren't any of her or Ichigo's friends. Two of them were adults and one of which was in wheelchair. The other three around the same age as Ichigo- two which had dark brown hair and the third had black hair. Orihime said to Rukia in her usual overly cheerful self, "Hi! Rukia! Um... Can I come in? I brought over my notes from class."

Rukia nodded her head to Orihime and then let her pass. She turned back her attention to the group in front of her.

Charles Xavier spoke up and said, "Excuse me. I'm Charles Xavier. I'm looking for Ichigo. Is he here at the moment?"

Logan translated what the professor said in Japanese to her. Rukia asked skeptically in english, "Ichigo? Why are you looking for him."

A wave of relief washed over everyone, specially Logan who would had to translated everything that she would say and vice-versa to the group. And frankly, that would grate on his nerves sooner or later (after doing it for hours)- if she and or the boy that they came for didn't speak english all that well. Plus, it was a good thing that Orihime Inoue spoke english or that would also get a bit tiring eventually.

Then Charles answered, "Yes. We left a message yesterday that we wanted to see him."

"We didn't get a chance to check the messages on the machine," Rukia replied back and she turned around to head back in when she mentioned to come in. She spoke as she headed to the Kitchen, "Do want anything to drink or eat?"

For the most part, most of Xavier's group politely said no while Xavier and Kitty said yes that they would like a glass of cold water.

In the kitchen, Rukia approached Ichigo and told him who was at the door. As Ichigo finally finished mopping up the water that was on the floor from earlier and went to company that was waiting the living room for him. Upon entering the room, Ichigo greeted Orihime first and then turned his full attention to the other five guests.

* * *

**Sage_Notes:**

For those of you, who do not know what is an internal clock it's basically your body sleep-wake cycle and is related to the cycle of the sun or your biological clock.

-Also, some of the other mutants that will be appearing in this story. Some characters will be assuming their comic book personality.

-I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times because I changed the timeline of what's gonna happen in the next chapter(s).

-Also, in this story all mutants have a higher spiritual awareness than most humans like for example White Queen/Emma Frost but not as high as Ichigo or Orihime's spiritual power. And some mutants' spiritual awareness are natural higher than others.


	3. Chapter 3

_RECAP:_

_"We didn't get a chance to check the messages on the machine," Rukia replied back and she turned around to head back in when she mentioned to come in. She spoke as she headed to the Kitchen, "Do want anything to drink or eat?"_

_For the most part, most of Xavier's group politely said no while Xavier and Kitty said yes that they would like a glass of cold water._

_In the kitchen, Rukia approached Ichigo and told him who was at the door. As Ichigo finally finished mopping up the water that was on the floor from earlier and went to company that was waiting the living room for him. Upon entering the room, Ichigo greeted Orihime first and then turned his full attention to the other five guests._

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations

**Kurosaki Residence- Living Room**

Rukia came back to the living room with the glasses of ice cold water and set it down before Xavier and Kitty who asked for it.

"Now, what was it that you needed to speak about with Ichigo?"

The group of six (which includes Orihime Inoue) got settled down on the living room couch. When the gruff man with wolfish looks opened his mouth and said, "Kid. This is Charles Xavier. He runs school in Westchester that you might be interested in."

Orihime looked between the two groups and then laughed nervously and said, "…Well, I guess I better get going."

The man in the wheelchair said to her calmly, "Ms. Inoue. This offer also pertains to you too."

This stopped Orihime in her tracks as she pointed to her herself to make sure that she heard him right. Xavier nodded 'yes' to her. Then, she sat down on the armchair near Ichigo.

Ichigo studied the five foreign visitors carefully. But wondered, what is the name of this school that the gruff man was talking about and who exactly were they? So, to fulfill his own curiosity and Ichigo asked in English, "Who are you, guys exactly?"

"My names Logan. And this Xavier Charles," Introduced Logan. He continued, "Pryde Katherine," The said person pouted a bit at Logan who called her by her full name.

Logan continued regardless and introduced the last two people, "Nightingale Christian and Wagner Kurt," The man with wolfish looks pointed from left to right to each person as he said their names.

"Xavier, here, runs a school for gifted children in New York and-"

"And so what," Ichigo interrupted rudely as he crossing his arms.

Logan sighed and replied quite bluntly, "-IF you let me finish. Kurosaki, It has come to our attention that both you and Inoue are mutants."

"M-mutants?" asked Orihime confused. And Ichigo on the other hand made a face upon hearing the word 'mutant' and not liking the sound of it but also trying to remember where he hear that word before.

Rukia Kuchiki stood up quickly in surprise and anger on what Logan said to Ichigo and Orihime. And she started to say, "Hey! You've come to pick a fight-," But before Rukia finished her sentence Xavier, who made a mental note of Miss Kuchiki's reaction to the word mutant- said in order to calm her temper down, "Nothing of that sort, Miss. But please, let me explain in further detail of what mutant DNA is?"

Rukia, who decided to calm down and listen to the professor on what a 'mutant' is.

Charles took a deep breath and began his speech that he said many times even with different versions, "A mutant is a human born with an particular type of gene of which we call the X-gene. The X-Gene that causes their bodies to develop abilities that regular humans cannot acquire, for example self-propelled flight, telekinesis and anything in-between. Also, there can be variations of an particular type X-Gene within a family, such as the ability to control metal. Now, I would also like to extend an invitation to the school that I run in New York for mutants sp specificity designed to help mutants understand and control their own abilities because some mutants cannot control their powers or have very little control over them."

Looking upon Ichigo and Orihime's faces Xavier observed a look of uncertainty and a little confusion and the other with some excitement and worry. Orihime asked shyly, "Ano… Can I think about it first before I make a decision?"

"Certainly, Miss Inoue," Charles Xavier replied. Then he turned his attention to Ichigo for his answer. Ichigo answered thoughtfully, "I really don't want to leave my friends and family behind. And also how-"

Ichigo's sentence was interrupted by a loud ring. Christian picked up her cellphone and looked at the number then she said, "Please, excuse me."

She went into a corner of the living room to obviously wanting to make the phone conversation private. Christian answered in English, "Hello. Who is- Huh? Wanda?! What happened?"

"What…!" Christian muttered in disbelief. Then she asked quickly, "W-Wh-Where? Where did you see her?"

Her face twisted from relief to confusion in mere seconds and Christian answered back to her friend, Wanda Maxinoff- a mutant with reality warping abilities, "When?"

"Thanks. By the way... Can you tell me about this in more detail when I get back?" She asked Wanda with a smile on her face.

More words were shared between the two as she responded with a 'huh'.

"Thanks and bye," Then she ended the call and closed her phone and return back to the living room couch.

Kitty gave Christian a look that basically said 'What happened?'

Christian mouthed to Kitty 'I'll tell you later' and Kitty understood her message then nodded.

Xavier mentioned for Ichigo to continue his sentence, "Excuse me. But how do you know that I'm a mutant and not someone else?"

"The reason I know is-" , as Charles Xavier was about to answer Ichigo's question, a very loud roar hung throughout the area. Rukia who took out her cellphone and saw three blinking dots on it. She would gone to slay the three hollows with Ichigo in tow but Ichigo's and Orihime's 'visitors' are present and didn't wanted to cause any suspicions. But hopefully there were other on duty shinigamis patrolling the area.

* * *

**Sage_Note:** Another short chapter- sorry about that I had a lot of school that needed to be done. But thank you for all the favorites and reviews! But please sent some constructive critiques if you like!


End file.
